Shooting Lesson
by Octoberskys
Summary: Inspired by another story. The year is 1875 - Jane sports a pair of black leather chaps while Maura trades out her petticoat for a rifle. Now the Texas Ranger needs to show the school teacher how to survive in the west.
1. Chapter 1 - The Lesson

**A/N:** This short was inspired by another FF story: Rizzoli Texas Ranger by Jet MacLeod. Check it out – it's a great story.

 **Scene:** Set in occupied Texas in 1875. Jane Rizzoli is a Texas Ranger escorting the new school teacher Maura Isles to Pecos City. Along the rough ride there, Jane feels it's time to teach the new school teacher how to shoot a rifle if she's going to survive in the Wild West.

 **Chapter 1 - The Shooting Lesson**

The sun was tall in the sky making it high noon. Jane turned to her charge and saw that Maura was handling the heat like a trooper but based on how pale her face was, it was starting to getting to her. Looking back at her own horse, Jo Friday's neck was dripping with sweat. With the edge of her gloved wrist, the raven-haired woman wiped her parched lips. _I guess everyone could use a break._

Not realizing how dry her mouth actually was, Jane barely mustered, "Hey Maura".

With the same lack of enthusiasm, the golden blonde returned, "Yeah Jane."

"It's getting pretty hot out here. I think we should stop."

Internally the sophisticated woman grumbled, _thank you_ but she didn't want to let Jane see any sign weakness. "If you insist."

Imagining how the city girl was really feeling, the Texas Ranger offered the well-educated woman an excuse to stop. "The horses look pretty tired. They could use a rest. There should be some shade a few minutes from here. We can stop there."

The prospective teacher's only response was a small tugged at the brim of her hat like she had seen Jane do several times already.

The simple action was not lost on the experienced ranger as a small smile tugged at the edge of her mouth at the gesture. _She might make a fine prairie woman yet_.

That last 15 minutes felt like eternity as the golden blonde's head bobbed as Bass' feet dragged on in a particular hot and tired fashion. However, the green-eyed woman never felt so relieved when she saw a very large, natural curving rock formation ahead. The angle of the sun had created a horse width of shade on the ground beside it.

Jane's boots were the first to hit the ground. Glancing between the sun and the ground, the Texas Ranger finally picked up a descent sized rock and placed it several feet from where she was standing in the shade.

Confused, Maura asked, "What is that for?"

Peering up at the bright light once again, the raven-haired woman looked at her charged through squinted eyes. "When the sun hits that rock, it will be time to go again."

With one hand on her hat, to keep it in place, Maura looked up then back to the rock. _Of course, a archaic clock in the wild. Pretty clever Jane. Pretty clever indeed._

A little while later, the horses had been well watered, and their saddles removed to let them cool off and rest. The two women sat with their backs against the large rock formation not far apart. Already feeling rested and watered up, the experienced law enforcer kicked the heel of her boot in the dirt.

Maura could sense that the Texas Ranger was starting to get antsy just sitting there. She was about to suggest they leave but as she shifted her weight on the ground, the prospective school teacher was quickly reminded how her backside could use a bit more rest from Bass' saddle.

Immensely bored as the sun bore down around them, Jane removed a match from the pocket of her black leather vest and fiddled with it between her fingers. So far the shade had only cast a third of the way to cowgirl's crude time device. Breaking the small stick in half until there was nothing left to break, the western woman unconsciously sighed deeply.

Without warning, Jane stood up. "I got it".

Bewildered, Maura started to ask, but was greeted with a hand in face helping her up before the words left her lips. Reaching her feet, the ranger immediately headed towards her saddle as the school teacher started to dust off her clothes.

Although it was only a few feet away, the city girl already started to feel the loss of having the experienced hunter close by. Not only for protection, but as she witnessed the raven-haired woman swaggered away, she suddenly realized how striking Jane looked in her dusty black cowboy hat. Absentmindedly watching the ranger gather her things, Maura let out a silent breath, _Nice black chaps too._ "

Still in the dark about the woman's plan, the blonde's eyes fixated on the alluring beauty as she walked towards her; no not walked, sauntered like a cat dragging in its proud kill.

Rifles in hand, Jane announced, "Maura it's time I teach you how to use a rifle."


	2. Chapter 2 - Grip & Squeeze

**The Shooting Lesson**

 **Chapter II – Grip & Squeeze**

Miss Isles was in awe as she stared at the woman rapidly approaching her with both hands full. In her left was a rifle and in her right the shot gun they had purchased just a few days back. In her lifetime, the sophisticated woman had met few men who carried themselves with such confidence but as she watched the Texas Ranger she realized Jane Rizzoli was in her element and oozed with self-confidence.

Snapping the woman out of her trance, Jane tossed her the rifle. "Come on little lady, it's time for a shooting lesson."

Knowing it was futile to resist, the prospective teacher knew this day was coming back when she bought the fire stick, she just did not realize it would be this soon.

Sensing the wheels were churning in the head of the school teacher, the horsewoman playfully snapped, "Better now than later." On the brink of being evil, a smirk blanketed the brunette's face.

Not about to show any signs of weakness, Maura gripped the weapon with both hands and followed her mentor. "As you wish."

A few steps away, the Texas Ranger stopped and called the school teacher over to join her. The golden blonde complied and stood next to the raven-haired woman. Jane worriedly stroked her chin as she looked over her student. The well-educated woman posture would surely impress anyone in a big city but this was the wild west and she carried herself as anything but how a prairie woman would. The experienced hunter knew this would be no easy task as she watched the green-eyed beauty cradle the rifle in her arms like a baby.

The law enforcer muttered under her breath, "Yay me" before batting her eyes masking her anxiety.

Realizing that the ranger had said something, Maura questioned, "Did you say something?"

"I was just saying how lovely you looked?"

Flattered, the school teacher patted at her dress. "Why thank you Jane. I do try. You know it isn't very easy for a woman of my stature to look…" In an instant, the woman from back east realized that the harden woman did not mean it. "You weren't serious, were you?"

Glaring out from under the brim of her cowboy hat, the raven-haired woman shook her head. Harsher than intended, Jane whined, "Look at you Maura. You're holding that rifle like a baby. Your posture is all wrong. Heck you're not even standing up straight."

Knowing that Jane was being hard on her for her own good, the school teacher swallowed hard. "Then teach me Jane. Tell me what I need to know to survive out here."

As always, the school teacher's face was relaxed, and she was open to suggestions. This was rapidly becoming a favorite thing of Jane's and she was beginning to feel that she had originally misjudged the back east city girl. It was a relief to instruct someone who was so willing to learn. Since most of the people in these parts were men, and most men did not take kindly to being out done or out smarted by a woman. Teaching such a willing pupil was music to Jane's ears.

The innocent reply made the Texas Ranger feel bad. She didn't mean to snap at the woman. She was just trying to teach her the necessary skills to make it out here. Rubbing the back of her neck, the experienced hunter pondered, how much easier it was to talk to men out here. She was used to barking orders. She didn't have to worry about hurting their feelings. But with Maura, being such a sophisticated woman, it was different, and Jane was learning how to tread a whole different body of water altogether.

Placing a gentle hand on the school teacher's shoulder, Jane apologize. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you."

Looking at the ground, Maura replied, "I know. It's hard out here and there are things you can to teach me in order to stay alive."

Jane's brown eyes stared at the golden blonde for a few minutes before continuing. She couldn't suppress the swelling admiration for the city woman. So far, she was the bravest woman she had ever met. The Texas Ranger dipped her head for a moment internally rehearsing how this lesson would play out.

"Ok…a couple of things. First, your stance is all wrong. You're shooting a rifle not a pistol. You need to lean into it more."

"Ok"

"Um..." The raven-haired woman could not think of how to describe the proper stance for firing the weapon. She quickly held up her arms as if she were holding the rifle. One hand was close to her cheek while the other held the barrel half way down the rifle. She rocked in her boots. "Ok see where my legs are?"

Jane released her imaginary rifle to help reposition her student. "Here, place your left leg was under your shoulder and put the right one just a little in front."

It felt a little too weird to Maura however it did not take the Texas Ranger long to figure out why. "I'm sorry, I'm left handed, here switch legs. The green-eyed woman instantly felt more comfortable with her new stance and the holding of the rifle.

"That feels a lot better."

Looking over the woman, Jane encouraged her, "Ok lean into it a little but not too much."

"How do I know if I am balanced?"

Without warning, the experienced hunter shoved the school teacher in the arm, knocking her off balance. "You're not balanced."

"Was that necessary?"

"No but it was fun." The brunette's eyes glimmered as brightly as her smile.

"Really?"

"Sorry I couldn't resist. It's a joke I play on everyone I teach to shoot."

Although not in her element, Maura did not allow others to take advantage of her; whether an insolent schoolchild or a rugged ranger. Clinching her jaw, the blonde shot back a glare towards usually reserved for her most delinquent of students.

To her surprise, Jane did not feel disrespected but rather intrigued as the golden-blonde stood her ground against the Texas Ranger. Smirking Jane mused, _Remind me to never piss her off._ After waiting a few moments to see if Maura's _look_ would eventually break, Jane finally smiled and continued the lesson.

"Ok seriously, a rifle is going to have more kick than a revolver, so you have to be ready for it. Shooting a rifle isn't anything like shooting a pistol. It's also a lot more unforgiving." Jane massaged her shoulder at the memory of learning to shoot a buffalo rifle.

It did not take long for Maura to achieve the correct balance needed; especially with the ranger's expert guidance. As Jane spoke, her husky voice blended perfectly with the western surroundings and Maura could not help but imagine Jane was born for this sort of life style.

Glancing over the golden blonde once more, the expert shooter was confident Maura was ready. "Now most people either favor the pistol or the rifle but since you are already experienced with the pistol, it may take some time to get use to."

"Which do you prefer?"

Without thinking, Jane's pearl handled colt flew out of its holster and twirled several times around her finger before it quietly rested back on her hip a second later. Realizing she was showing off. The alluring fighter grumbled. "The pistol." As her fingers rested daftly on the hilt of her revolver, the ranger added, "But everyone's different."

Matching her instructor's enthusiasm, the blonde recounted why she felt so safe with Jane around.

"Ok back to the lesson."


	3. Chapter 3 - Hit or Miss

**A/N:** I found out this story line originates from an even older FF story – Calamity Jane (Parts 1 & 2) by JoBethMegAmy. my homegirls. Happy Reading.

 **The Shooting Lesson**

 **Chapter 3 – Hit or Miss**

Feeling the weight of the rifle in her hands, Maura felt relaxed and even contemplated as she held the weapon that she might enjoy the rifle even better than the pistol. It was not like her to be up and personal like Jane was. The school teacher imaged that if she had to kill someone, she would prefer to be as far away from her target as possible.

The experienced shooter instructed her pupil how to hold the rifle, look through the scope and gently squeeze the trigger. "See one of those cacti, hit the branch."

Peering down the length of the rifle, the golden blonde asked, "Which one?"

With hands on hips, Jane answered, "Doesn't matter."

Adjusting her grip one last time, the teacher was just about to fire when Jane's hand gently pressed against her back.

"Don't forget to keep your back straight."

A wave of panic swept over the sophisticated woman. _Did she just touch my backside?_ The woman's heart began to pound. In her big city life, physical touching was considerably absent. Even a hug or kiss from her parents was dramatically downgraded. A kiss was more like a cheek to cheek embrace. Her mother had once spent a summer entertaining an aristocratic woman from France and from then on, that is how her family greeted each other. There was no real physical touching.

Even when the educated woman was being wooed by a serious suiter, it had taken nearly three months before he even grazed the back side of her hand. She could not even remember the last time someone had actually touched her in any manner other than helping her out of a carriage of sort.

"Breathe!" suggested Jane.

Stunned, the golden blonde looked around.

"I thought I lost you there for a minute." Nearly grinning, the ranger added, "Everything looks great. Just pick your target and slowly squeeze the trigger."

Crashing back into the moment, the sophisticated woman dismissed the episode to nerves. She remembered being extremely nervous the first time she shot a pistol back home. However, it had more to do with why she was learning marksmanship, not the act of learning it as some believed. The war had been an ugly time in her life.

Miss Isles inhaled deeply and slowly released it. Her eyes fixed on the cactus tree before her. Forcing away everything around her, Maura squeezed the trigger. Her immediate reaction was excitement. "I hit it!"

Unexpectedly, the gun had fired. However, the Texas Ranger had not been looking in the right direction and could not tell if the cactus had been hit. Squinting at the stationary target, she did not see any missing chunks.

Attempting to encourage her pupil Jane offered, "That's ok try again. People hardly hit on their first try."

Glancing up from the scope, Maura retorted, "I bet you did."

Trying to be modest, the ranger kicked the dirt, "Well I'm not most people." Looking back down range, she added, "Now try again."

The rifle fired again, and again Jane saw no movement on the cactus branch. "Another miss." Jane scratched her temple, just under her hat. "Sorry Maura, you missed."

"What? No I hit it. First shot."

"The cactus didn't move."

Puzzled, the school teacher sighed, "Are you sure? I swear I am aiming right for it."

The raven-haired woman played with her bottom lip, under the sweltering sun wondering how Maura could have missed the cactus tree not more than ten feet in front of them. Now worried Maura may need glasses and wouldn't be able to shoot straight in a time of crisis, the Texas Ranger beckoned. "Look I was watching nothing moved."

Confident, the city girl repeated, "I hit it. I swear."

"Let's reexamine your stance and grip." Everything was correct but Jane was still confused.

They both looked back at the cactus tree in front of them. "I'm sorry Maura." Feeling bad, Jane moved forward believing that maybe the teacher did hit the target and she was unable to see that far away. When Rizzoli reached the cactus, Isles tilted her head in an unusual manner.

Locking her thumbs on the edge of her belt, the ranger did not see any marks, not even a graze on the tree. "There's nothing here Mar."

Chewing on her bottom lip, the golden blonde exclaimed, "Well that is because I didn't aim for _that_ tree."

Confused, Jane spun around. There wasn't another tree within 10 feet of where she was standing. "Where were you aiming then?"

Suddenly feeling as if she had done something wrong, Maura marched towards the ranger. Standing toe to toe with the expert shooter, the school teacher pointed over Jane's shoulder. "Over there."

Spinning on her heels, they both walked towards a tree that was thirty feet from where they had originally been. Dumbfounded, Jane fingered a decent size hole made by the few shots fired. The blonde's intended target was clearly a cactus pear dangling from the branch.

Amazed, the woman inquired, "Maura why didn't you aim for the tree closest to you?"

"I didn't see the point. If I need to shoot someone ten feet in front of me, I will use a pistol. I was under the impression that rifles were more for long range. Is that not correct?"

The Texas Ranger had no idea what to say. She had seen a lot of good shots in her lifetime but never one that good from a first timer.

Still a bit stunned, Jane questioned, "Did you mean to hit the flower?"

"Well I was aiming a bit more to the right side of the flower but the center counts, does it not?"

The horsewoman was about to say something but nothing came out. Her eyes kept scanning between the bullet hole and the rookie shooter. Two more times the raven-haired woman attempted to speak but only silence emitted. Maura saw the wheels spinning in Jane's head. But a small part of the school teacher still wondering if she had done something wrong.

In her gut, she knew it was not normal to make the Texas Ranger speechless, yet here it was that she seemed to do exactly that. Almost nervous, the blonde clutched the rifle. "Did I do something wrong?"

Twisting around so fast it nearly frightened the big city woman, Jane retorted, "Wrong?" The woman massaged her temple under the brim of her dark cowboy hat, "Hell Maura you can cover my back anytime."

The sophisticated woman was unsure the meaning of the ranger's declaration, but she did enjoy the subtle smile that swept the brunette's face.

Straightening her hat squarely on her head, the Texas Ranger smirked, "Well it seems you've mastered the rifle." Heading back in the direction of the horses with purpose, the black beauty announced, "Now we move on to the shotgun."

As Jane left, Maura felt a swell of pride within her chest as a smile breeched her face. "Mastered huh? I like the sound of that."

"You coming?"

"Absolutely Jane, absolutely."


	4. Chapter 4 - Bring in the Big Guns

**Shooting Lesson**

 **Part IV – Bring in the Big Guns**

With great concern in her tone, Jane explained as she loaded the bulkier of the two weapons. "Ok Maura this gun is a lot more dangerous."

Miss Isles delicately scratched the skin next to her eye as she watched the ranger carefully load the double-barreled shotgun.

Slamming the barrel closed, the Texas Ranger handed the shotgun over. "Now you gotta stand just like before but stronger. Like if someone was going to push you over. You can't fall." Jane was just about to give Maura another good shove on the shoulder to test her balance but then thought better of it. The school teacher deserved more respect than that.

From the corner of her eye, Maura saw what her Texas mentor was about to do.

"Hey!"

Pretending to act innocent, Jane explained, "That gun is going to push you a lot harder than the last one."

Giving the teacher a moment to reposition her stance, Jane asked, "You ready?"

Determined as ever not to fail the legendary ranger, the blonde answered, "Yes".

"Wait! Wait!" Jane quickly moved a good size rock from behind the school teacher. With a lopsided grin the dark-haired woman divulged nonchalantly, "I don't want you cracking your head on that and knocking you out cold".

Seeing that Maura was hanging on her every word, Jane added, "I'd hate to have to drag your dead body all the way to Austin."

"You are kidding correct?" The teacher questioned with a twinge of fear.

"Oh yeah. Well mostly. Kind of – just part your legs, stand strong."

 _As if anyone could stand as strong as Jane did,_ Maura instantly thought _._

Examining her body like she would a horse, Rizzoli continued, "Arms tight against the shotgun and this time, don't forget to breathe."

There it was, that little smirk that Maura found herself enjoying more than she thought she should. Repeatedly the blonde convinced herself, why should she adore that glimpse of happiness so much. She was so far from home and everything she was accustomed to. She had not been out West long enough to really to know anyone yet; except Jane that is. The green-eyed woman had no friends no family out West. She left that life back in Boston. Why shouldn't she relish a smile from her fast becoming best friend.

Jane began to rock uneasy in her boots. "Hold on a moment Mar." Her dark eyes rapidly scanned the teacher up and down. "Something doesn't feel right."

Worried she was doing something wrong, Miss Isles questioned, "What is it Jane?"

Unclasping her thumbs from her belt, Jane scanned the eager student. Maura watched curiously as the ranger seemed to be doing a little dance behind her. It appeared that Rizzoli was shuffling her feet attempting to figure out how to correct the woman's stature. It did not take long before the Texas Ranger finally broke, "Screw it."

Surprising the blonde, the rough rider suddenly wrapped her arms around the school teacher. The brunette embraced the blonde like an endearing lover. Jane's arms shadowed each of Maura's until she was snug in place. Nearly stealing her breath, she felt the ranger's body pressed firmly on her back side.

Softening her tone, Jane explained as she gently pulled the butt of the rifle into the crook of Maura's shoulder. "See this needs to be snug here. There can't be any space." The six shooter went to place a finger between the butt and the Isles' arm as she had countless times before; on men. However, this time realizing she would be dangerously close to the school teacher's breast, the ranger decided against it as she had never had to do the gap check with a woman before.

"Um...well…Yew…" was about the only cognitive sounds that came out the Jane's mouth at the moment. Trying to be as professional as possible, she coached, "Bend your knees and your elbows but not too much." It took all the ranger had just to spit out the words much less have them leave sparsely above a whisper. "Your feet should be shoulder width apart. Now take a deep breathe, you want to be ready for this."

As she spoke, the school teacher barely heard the rangers' instruction as she reluctantly focused on the musky scent that dripped down Jane's neck. The ranger's voice was rough and raspy, so unlike anything she had heard before. The mere tone was highly intoxicating to the blonde. _Goodness she smells good._ To Maura the words that drifted off Rizzoli's lips felt like they were actually kissing her exposed neckline.

Taking a few seconds to recount that she had said something about elbows, Jane suddenly realized she was towering over her charge and had quite the view that would make any man blush as she looked down. "Sweet Jesus."

Equally lost in the moment, the brunette felt her heart flutter as she too was consumed by an arousing aroma emitting from the woman closest to her. The ranger licked her dry lips as she felt Maura's chest rise and fall heavily. Jane's mind raced as she pondered that she had never smelt something so sweet in all her life. The soft rosemary and honey mixture had completely overwhelmed the deadly ranger.

"Jane are you ok?"

It was the only sound she heard before the ranger snapped back to the lesson. Gently releasing the blonde, Jane excused herself, "Sorry. Just don't want you to feel sorry in the morning."

Believing she was talking about something else, Maura stared blankly.

"Your shoulder, you don't want that shotgun to come back and bite you in the shoulder." Regaining full composure, the ranger continued, "It will hurt like hell I promise."

Feeling a little foolish for drifting away from her lesson, the school teacher agreed, "Of course."


End file.
